Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{8q - 6}{q - 3} \times 7$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(8q - 6) \times 7} {(q - 3) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{56q - 42}{q - 3}$